Firefly Ridge
by face like a moon
Summary: Addison leaves, and three years later, Alex finds out why and what he missed out on. AlexAddison oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy, nor do I own any of the players in this fanfic. And I don't own Firefly Ridge (I got the name off a bottle of wine).**

**Read, review and enjoy. It is only going to be a oneshot.**

Addison was standing at the nurses station on the surgical floor filling out charts. Suddenly, everything went black and she could feel hot breath on the back of her neck and hear a sweet whisper in her ear.

"Guess who?"

"Well, it's a man's voice, and rough hands. A farmer possibly, or a hick, we see quite a few of those around here. I'm going to say Karev."

"Ahh- the she-devil has magic powers. How did you know it was me?"

Addison turned around to face him. "Maybe its been three years, but I still remember what it feels like when you touch me." Alex raised his eyebrows at her. "Not that kind of touching. Nevermind. Why are you at Firefly Ridge?"

"I might have a job here as an attending. I walk in and see this red head at the desk. Turns out, I have a thing for red heads."

Addison smiled. He was just as sweet as she remembered. However, she was the attending and he was the resid- no wait, he was an attending too. This could have possibilities. She scolded herself, she had to stop thinking about him like that, especially now that he was here.

"So, why are did you leave?" Alex asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Not here, not now."

"When?"

"Excuse me?"

"When can I talk to the woman who ran away from me?"

"I wasn't running from you."

"But you were running."

"Alex."

"Addison."

"Dr. Karev," a tall older doctor came toward the two. "Hi, I'm Dr. Bledsole. Welcome to Firefly Ridge general hospital. I see you've met Dr. Montgomery, our best OB/GYN. Come, let me show your around surgery." Alex glanced at Addison and followed Dr. Bledsole listening to his speech about the hospital. Addison sighed. After three years, they finally found her. She left Seattle Grace to get away from them and of course, they find her.

Later that day, Alex was sitting on an empty gurney in the hallway looking though charts. Addison walked over to him and when he didn't look up, she sat down on the gurney next to him. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Alex said, finally looking up.

"I'm sorry for leaving, and I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. I really am sorry."

"Whatever." Alex got up, gathered his charts and left. And for the second time that day, Addison hung her head and sighed.

As Alex walked out to his car after his shift his path was blocked by a presistant red head. "What?" he asked a little too sharply.

"Just let me explain, please." Her eyes were begging him. He walked to his car and she followed him. "Alex, you don't understand. I had to leave."

"No, you didn't have to leave. Nobody forced you, you didn't get fired, you hardly old anybody you were leaving. I just come into work one day and you were gone!"

"I'm sorry ok, but you have to understand, I had to leave. I couldn't be there anymore. I couldn't be hear you then!"

"So this is my fault, I drove you away? All I did was love you and you left. No warning! That the fuck did I do?"

"Nothing, ok! Nothing!"

"Then why did you leave?"

"I was pregnant, ok! I was pregnant and had a miscarriage!"

Alex softened immediately. "What?"

"Can we talk in privet?" Addison almost whispered.

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"My place? Follow me."

Once the two arrived at Addison's house, an awkward silence crept in between the two of them. Addison gestured to the couch where Alex sat down whle she sat across from him in the overstuffed arm chair.

"So," Alex started. "You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to, I swear."

"When? When you started to show?"

"No. Do you remember the fight we had about the patient who should have terminated in order to save herself? You wanted to terminate, but she didn't?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I found out the next day but we weren't on speaking terms. So I was going to wait a little while we both cooled off and while I was working up the courage, I miscarried. I thought you would hate me, so I left. It hurt too much to look at you, knowing that we were supposed to have a baby, but fate didn't see it that way. I couldn't stand having lost a second child, even if the first one was my doing. You have to understand, I needed to leave."

"I would have been there. You should have told me."

"Please don't. I have spent the last three years feeling guilty."

They were silent for a moment before Alex spoke. "You should have come back. I wouldn't have- I don't hate you."

"I was scared. You didn't hate me, but you didn't love me."

"Like hell I didn't! I loved you. Honestly and truly love you. You didn't love me!"

"I loved you more than I loved Derek." Addison replied.

Alex thought for a minute. "So, I loved you, you loved me-"

"Stop with the Barney theme."

"And we just stopped?"

"I didn't stop."

"Neither did I."

"So, what now?" Addison asked.

"I guess we start over."

"Start over?"

"Hi, I'm Alex. I'm in love with you. Can I buy you dinner?"

"Hi, I'm Addison. I'm in love with you too. Tell me when and where and you can buy me dinner."

They smiled at each other when they realized that they had both stood up and where now standing extremely close. It was a small smile before their lips came crashing down on each others.

"What do you say we get started on that happy family?"

"The pleasure would be all mine. Lead the way mi'lady."

Thats all there is, there is no more


End file.
